Jotaro Kujo
Jotaro Kujo is one of the main protagonists of the JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure series. He appeared in the 90th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, where he fought against Kenshiro from the Fist of the North Star series. History Jotaro Kujo is the 3rd starring member of the Joestar lineage, predated by the fallen Jonathan Joestar and his grandfather Joseph Joestar. He grew up as a normal young man until the age of 17, where he was imprisoned for injuring a few gang members. Believing that his power could not stretch to that level so suddenly, he went under the belief that he had been possessed by an evil spirit, and would not leave the prison even after his time was complete, saying that this "evil spirit" was too dangerous for the outside world, and showcasing this by showing the police various items that he had obtained and, most notably, stealing the officer's gun and shooting himself with it, only for the bullet to stop right before his head. However, this would change when his mother Holy would call upon his grandfather Joseph Joestar (along with his friend Muhammad Avdol) to get him out. Reuniting, the two revealed to him that they had similar spirits and that they were known as stands. Finally leaving the cell, he was informed that Jonathan Joestar's ruthless vampire brother Dio Brando had returned, sporting his brother's body. Later on, after meeting another stand user named Noriaki Kakyoin, his mother Holy would end up gaining a stand - but being too weak to utilize it, it became a disease, slowly killing her. The group came to the conclusion that they would have to travel to Egypt and kill Dio in order to save her. Leaving her with the Speedwagon Foundation, they set off on their journey. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Jotaro Kujo * Height: 6'4" | 1.95 m * Weight: 181 lbs | 82 kg * Age: 40 * Profession: Marine Biologist * The 3rd JoJo * Father to Jolyne Cujoh * Fan of Columbo Star Platinum * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Precision * Enhanced Vision * Star Fingers * Time Stop * Phasing * Talented Photorealistic Artist Feats * Caught bullets in mid-air * Shattered a stone ceiling * Matched Silver Chariot's relativistic speeds * Crushed diamond strength rocks (1.1 Mt/ft^2) * Punched a great white shark out of the water * Removed a parasitic brain implant better than a surgeon * Defeated Silver Chariot, Killer Queen, Dio & the World One Minute Melee Jotaro appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent, Kenshiro, and won. He later makes a cameo in Yu Narukami VS Polnareff, where he is rescued from Polnareff (possessed by Anubis) by Persona protagonist Yu Narukami. DBX Jotaro appeared in Season 1 of DBX, where he fought against Yu Narukami from the Persona series and won. Gallery JotaroSprite.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee, DBX and DEATH BATTLE! StarPlatinumEoH.png|Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum EmbarrassedWarmAmericankestrel-size_restricted.gif|Star Platinum's rapid punches 6D07F5B1-0231-41ED-8E96-57E6E1B7F823.gif|Time stop Trivia *Jotaro and his opponent are the 11th and 12th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, and with the next eight being Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hiei, Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. **He is the first JoJo character to appear. **He is the sixth Shueisha character to lose, after Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Portgas D. Ace and Ichigo Kurosaki, and with the next three being Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha and All Might. *Jotaro and his opponent are the tenth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic and Sephiroth & Vergil, and with the next four pairs being Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. *Jotaro reuses sprites from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure arcade game released by Capcom in DEATH BATTLE!, but the sprites for him (and Star Platinum) are recolored to match their appearance in the JoJo anime. *Jotaro's voice clips are from the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. **However, instead of Jotaro's Part 3 voice clips being used, Part 4 is heard. *Jotaro and his opponent are the fourth and fifth combatants to speak in another language other than English, after Mai Shiranui, Sol Badguy and Segata Sanshiro, and with the next one being Akane Yashiro. References *Jotaro Kujo on Wikipedia *Jotaro Kujo on JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:JoJo Characters Category:A team of Combatants Category:Doctors Category:Time Manipulators Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Geniuses Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities